disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hansel and Gretel
Hansel and Gretel is a 2011 2D Animated Walt Disney Film written by Howard Ashman and Sam Graham and directed by Howard Ashman. It is made to be a 2D tradionally animated Disney film returning to the golden age of Disney Classics with films such as Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, Alice In Wonderland and Cinderella. The film was released worldwide theatrically on January 23rd 2011 and features the voice talents of Jonah Bobo, Asa Butterfield, Anna Chancellor, Jake Gyllenhaal, Sarah Jessica Parker, Marcus Raboy and Pamela Gidley. Plot The film begins with Hansel and Gretel two little todler children being given lots of chocolate by their Grandmother Heatherston and their great aunty Heatherton. Following that Hansel and Gretel's parents warn them of a wicked witch who apparently resides in their village and uses sweets like those to lure out the children of the village to her cottage in the glen where she then proceeds to cook them up and make them the sweets. Following that beloved relatives Heatherston and Heatherton depart for home and upon walking along a mountain trail come across a little boy by himself who is following what appears to be a woman concealed in a cape through the woods. The Heather's pursue and are lead to a small cottage in the glen which appears to be made almost entirely of candy. They follow on in and witness the caped woman reveal herself to be a witch at which point she declares to the boy he is not ripe enough yet to eat and will become a treat for later consumption like all the others before him. Heatherston and Heatherton then witness the boy being transformed into a large Chocolate Ice-cream, from there he is then thrown into a cupboard like cage containing other children in the forms of lollies and others stored in a cage beneath the floorboards. The Heathers accidentally give away their position and the witch summons a large demon made of fire from the fireplace. Heatherston attempts to hold off the monster so that Heatherton may break out the children and help them escape however she flees out of fright forgetting them. From there Heatherston is ultimatley killed by the monster and the Witch casts out a seeking curse which catches up with Great Aunty Heatherton in the woods leading back to Hansel and Gretel's cottage. The Curse engulfs Heatherton and transforms her in a small blue orb which is spiralled into a large nearby tree which holds her in place and dims the light emanating from her. Hansel and Gretel from there are now six years old and following the disappearences of their Grandmother and Great Aunty have not been able to have treats of any sort. So comes the day when Hansel and Gretel plan a secret picnic where they will head to their Grandmother and Great Aunty's deserted cottage and hopefully find some of the sweets they always had at their home which they would bring to theirs for them to guzzle. Hansel and Gretel arrive and find that Realtors named Buckleberry and Finn have moved all the objects and contents out of the house to goodwill. Hansel and Gretel then spend a very dull picnic with no treats outside the cottage until they spot the trees changing colour and appearing to be food. They are then tempted by what appears to be a hag woman concealed in a cape who tells them they will be able to have the sweets they desire at her cottage in the glen. Gretel tries to recall a story long ago about the danger that comes from a woman who has a cottage in the glen but is coaxed into going by Hansel. The two are led down a trail of breadcrumbs to ensure they do not stray from the path and come to the cottage in the glen where Gretel panics and tries to desuade Hansel from going in. The caped woman claims this is a once in a lifetime offer and they will regret forever not trying the treats she has to offer. They enter and at first the inside kitchen they come into appears to be normal and good. However as the witch goes to get the apparent lollies Hansel and Gretel snoop around for different reasons. Gretel comes across a cupboard which contains what appears to be lollies, she touches one and it moves. The woman then returns with a small bottle which upon opening spreads out a buffet of treats across the kitchen table. Hansel completely jumps into the food and begins consuming all he can whilest Gretel refrains. Gretel enquires to the treats in the cupboard she's found. The woman claims those particular sweets are her own private collection and are out of date and not something her or her hungry brother ought to try. The woman then tries to coax Gretel into joining her brother in the feast but then Hansel begins to almost faint revealing something in the food as poisoned him. Gretel seizes her brother as the woman reveals herself to be the witch and Gretel fully remembers the story her mother had told her. Gretel then escapes with her brother Hansel whose now half a Gingerbread man in form. From there Hansel and Gretel whilest fleeing into the woods come across the tree concealing a strange a blue orb. They discover the Blue orb to be their long lost Great Aunt Heatherton and from there the three must traverse back to the wi Category:Movies Category:Original Movies